¿Dónde Vas?
by Sagitta Black
Summary: ¿Alguien podría definir exactamente lo que es el amor? ¿O hasta cuando dura? ¿Cómo viene y cómo se va? Lo único que sé, es que a pesar del dolor y la oscuridad, podemos encontrar el amor cuando menos lo esperamos, y de quién menos lo esperamos...


Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J. y la WB... ahh!! y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Hola gente!! Yo por aqui, depués de tanto tiempo sin aparecerme... bueno, pido disculpas y trataré de que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo sin subir alguna historia... esta en particular es de San Valentín, algo oscura, pero de amor al fin y al cabo... una canción (¿Dónde Vas? de Nabu) me pico en la imaginación y me decidí a recrear una historia que no ha sido contada pero que fué trazada en el árbol genealógico que la Rowling hizo hace un tiempo, sólo espero que les guste y que imaginen (como lo hice yo, quizás sin mucho éxito) por lo que tuvo que pasar ella para reencontrar al amor, y aún on sabemos si es así o no... espermos que si...

espero que les guste!!

**¿Dónde vas?**

**Dime qué haces cuando no hay nadie mas**

**Cuando estás sola en el mundo**

**¿Dónde vas? ¿Dónde vas?**

Caminaba con paso lento por entre los árboles del jardín mientras su piel tersa y morena relucía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. La ya gastada túnica del colegio crujía por el roce de las pequeñas ramitas que sobresalían de los arbustos, mientras sus pies seguían la marcada senda que la llevaba al monte cada noche desde hace tres años. Tres años, tres largos y dolorosos años habían pasado desde que ella había perdido al hombre que mas amaba en el mundo. Había perdido parte de su futuro, su energía y la tan mencionada alegría por la que él luchaba a diario, por la que él se desvivía y hacía vivir a los demás.

**Aun sin verte se describir la verdad**

**De tus ojos y sus ganas de llorar**

Con extrema lentitud se dejó caer sobre un espacio de césped, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el infinito, taciturnos, observando sin ver, acostumbrados a la penumbra permanente. Un profundo suspiro hizo que despertara a la realidad: el frío amenazante cubría de una fina escarcha los arbustos a su alrededor, mientras el viento invernal barría con las pocas hojas que quedaban esparcidas por la tierra. De un rápido movimiento, llevó sus rodillas hacia el pecho, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Cada noche, desde hacía mas de tres años que iba ahí, a recordarle, a derramar las lágrimas que no podían emerger de día, haciéndose preguntas que ella sabía, ya nadie le iba a poder responder.

Con un nuevo suspiro se puso de pie, sacó lánguidamente su varita de entre la túnica granate y débilmente apuntó hacia el tronco de un abedul, que poco a poco fue abriendo su corteza para dejar ver un pequeño espacio donde se encontraba guardada una escoba de Quidditch. La chica se acercó aún mas hasta tener al alcance de su mano la escoba. Luego de sacarla y montarse en ella, voló hacia la oscura y fría noche, rogando para que el frío entumeciera sus tristezas y el viento barriera los recuerdos de ese maldito día.

**Gritarle al mundo la verdad,**

**Cerrar los ojos y olvidar**

**Decirle a todos los que quieras que te has vuelto a enamorar**

Nunca nadie pensó que alguien como él se fuera a enamorar, pero lo hizo. Se enamoró de ella, la chica que nunca ha demostrado sus sentimientos a ningún hombre, la que se guardaba su rabia después de un partido perdido, la que fruncía el ceño en vez de discutir cuando algo no le parecía. Él era todo lo contrario a ella, hablaba hasta el cansancio, pregonaba sus ideas a los cuatro vientos y era demostrativo, cosa que en un principio le incomodó un poco, pero luego terminó amando aún más a ese chico por sus locuras.

FLASH BACK

_- ¿Es en serio? – preguntaba la muchacha nerviosa, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba inconscientemente__ con un mechón de su cabello y la otra mano aferraba mas fuerte de lo habitual el gastado ejemplar de pociones. _

_- Claro – susurró él tomándole el rostro con dulzura- a ti nunca te he mentido – aseveró acariciando las morenas mejillas de la chica._

_- Oh… - susurró ella ante tal descubrimiento – entonces…_

_- ¿Entonces…? – preguntó él con una nota de nerviosismo en la voz._

_- Entonces acepto – dijo sonriendo radiante, mientras él se le acercaba lentamente para iniciar un dulce y largo beso. _

_El libro que llevaba ella cayó estrepitosamente al piso, y al abrirse __miles de luces de colores iluminaron el pasillo, formando por todas partes la palabra "Te Amo"._

FIN FLASH BACK

**Mirar del cielo la ciudad**

**Abrir las alas y volar**

Miró hacia el horizonte y en la lejanía pudo descubrir algunas casas que aún mantenían encendidas sus luces. Quiso mantener la mirada en aquellos hogares, pero ya no pudo contra la habitual melancolía, al recordar que justo en ese momento ella podría haber estado ahí, junto a él, riendo, besándole, durmiendo juntos. Con extrema delicadeza secó las lágrimas que ya afloraban presurosas por sus ojos. Tontamente sonrió, al recordar que era él quien justamente había sido el último en hacer eso con ella… él había sido el último en verla llorar y en secarle las lágrimas de una manera tan dulce.

FLASH BACK

_- ¿Qué diablos __acabas de decir? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz mientras caía abruptamente en un sillón. _

_- Que me esconderé junto a mi familia, y luego lucharé junto a la Orden, o junto a Harry… _

_- ¡No es eso lo que te estaba preguntando y lo sabes muy bien! – rugió ahora la muchacha mientras sus ojos se inundaban en agua salada. _

_- Mira – dijo él con un suspiro- tu sabes que te amo, más que a todo lo que te puedas imaginar – se acercó lentamente hasta quedar parado frente a la chica – pero también sabes que en este momento soy uno de los mas buscados por los mortífagos y yo quería… _

_- ¡No, por favor, no lo digas! – suplicó ella mientras con rudeza se secaba las lágrimas que ya no podía contener._

_- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que seas feliz – le contestó él mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella y detenía los frenéticos movimientos de sus manos, para luego secar con delicadeza el compungido rostro._

_- ¡Pe… pero si soy feliz… contigo! – respondió la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos. _

_- Lo sé, yo también soy feliz contigo – le dijo sonriéndole por primera vez en toda la conversación – pero quiero que sepas…_

_- No…_

_- Que si me ocurre algo…_

_- No…_

_- Quiero que seas feliz con alguien más…- finalizó él mientras cubría de besos los hinchados ojos y la temblorosa boca de la muchacha. _

FIN FLASH BACK

**Cuando estás sola en el mundo**

**Dime ¿D****ónde vas? ¿Dónde vas?**

No quería, nunca había querido. Era extraño, casi hilarante que él sospechara lo que podría ocurrir, aquel desenlace fatal que tanto daño había causado. En un principio ella pensó que él se podía entregar a los mortífagos a cambio de que dejaran tranquila a su familia, pero era imposible, él nunca se rendiría así como así. Luego, cuando llegó la batalla, su corazón se encogió al recordar aquellas palabras y pensar que él podría interponerse entre un hechizo y el cuerpo de alguien más. _Pero si no lo hiciera, no sería él… y yo también lo haría_ – pensó para sí. Nunca se imaginó que su vida acabaría de una manera tan tonta e inexplicable.

A lo largo de estos años muchos chicos ya la habían invitado a salir, y había sido la misma madre de su novio la que un día la había instado a continuar con su vida. Pero ella no quería, era una traición para su amor, no podría… no quería, no aún, cuando todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus besos, y por las noches, podría jurar que sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo.

**Aun sin tocarte puedo sentir la verdad**

**De tus manos, de tu cuerpo, de escapar**

Sin prisas descendió con la escoba hasta tocar tierra firme. Ya casi amanecía, por lo que alrededor de las colinas se comenzó a teñir de un púrpura maravilloso, que poco a poco iba dando paso al rosado. Con un último vistazo, se despidió de aquel cielo y de aquellos árboles que tan bien habían sabido guardar sus secretos y soportar su dolor.

Caminando con lentitud, deshizo el camino que había marcado la noche anterior, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese último tiempo: uno de sus cuñados se había casado, Ron estaba de novio de Hermione, Ginny ya había superado el rechazo de Harry y ahora estaba iniciando un romance con Seamus… Harry estaba soltero, pero decían las malas lenguas que un rico heredero andaba tras él. Sonrió sarcástica al caer en cuenta que todos habían podido recomenzar, con mas o con menos remordimientos y penas, pero habían podido rehacer sus vidas, juntos o separados. Pero ella no podía, y dolía al recordar cuantas veces le había hablado a la noche, había gritado y llorado descontroladamente repitiendo siempre lo mismo _"llévame contigo por favor, llévame, no puedo continuar sin ti", _sabiendo que su petición no sería cumplida. Luego los sollozos daban paso a la calma, para luego nuevamente sentir ese peso y esa soledad que la estaban volviendo loca.

Apuró el paso, ya podía ver su casa al girar la curva del sendero. Sus padres no tardarían en despertar, aunque nunca le habían comentado nada, ella tenía la certeza de que ellos sabían que salía de noche y que volvía ya entrada la madrugada, pero nunca se había topado con ellos, y no quería averiguar si era por coincidencia o por tacto de parte de sus progenitores.

Recordó como era tratada cuando bajaba a almorzar, la mirada comprensiva de su madre y su dulce sonrisa, y el abrazo protector de su padre mientras la guiaba a su asiento, y le servía personalmente la comida, como cuando era chiquita y una pequeña herida convertía a su fuerte papá un tierno osito de peluche.

**Gritarle al mundo la ****verdad**

**Cerrar los ojos y olvidar**

**Decirle a todos los que quieras que te has vuelto a enamorar**

**Mirar del cielo la ciudad**

**Abrir las alas y volar**

**Cuando estás sola en el mundo**

**Dime ¿dónde vas? ¿Dónde vas?**

Con presteza se quitó la túnica que llevaba, mientras subía la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido. Abrió el armario de túnicas y la dejó allí colgada, como hacía cada amanecer. Cansinamente empujó la puerta de su pieza y no espero encontrar lo que allí había. Sobre su cama, descansando suavemente se encontraba el ramo de flores más… estrafalario que alguien pudiese haber visto. Rosas, liliums, petunias, narcisos, calas, tulipanes, azaleas, orquídeas, violetas, margaritas, amapolas y alhelíes. Con asombro aspiró la mezcla dulzona de todos los aromas de las flores que se encontraban sobre su cama. Con una débil sonrisa, cerró la puerta, y mágicamente apareció flotando delante de ella un pequeño sobre, con una _nomeolvides_ finamente grabada sobre el frente. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, que inmediatamente estalló en mil pedazos que se convirtieron en pequeñas hadas multicolores que revoloteaban a su alrededor. La más grande de todas pareció chillar algo a las demás, porque de un momento a otro todas detuvieron sus aleteos y se formaron frente a la chica. Con voz dulce y, se notaba, ensayada, fueron cantando melodiosamente:

_Feliz San Valentín__ Angelina, feliz San Valentín Angelina, _

_Te enviaría un sombreo en este día, mas no quise hacer tal tontería, _

_O quizás una torta de melaza, pero no hay quien cocine en casa, _

_Y pensé en un florero, pero quizás pensabas que era un embustero…_

_¿O quizás un acordeón…?_

_Te quiere tu amigo, George. _

Luego, las haditas formaron una figura muy grande, que poco a poco fue tomando la figura de un gnomo de jardín, que bailaba y se retorcía tratando de coordinar su grotesco cuerpo.

Cuando la chica dejó escapar una suave risita, el gnomo estalló, dejando en su lugar una estela plateada que poco a poco se fue consumiendo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos vidriosos por contener el llanto, suavemente se acercó al lecho y se fue internando entre las flores que al parecer tenían un encantamiento para darle calor a las cobijas. Con el rostro aún iluminado por la sonrisa, se fue dejando llevar por el cansancio, no sin antes murmurar con dulzura:

- Feliz San Valentín George, Feliz San Valentín Fred.


End file.
